


Remembering Round One

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hangover, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Silk - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wakes to silk and a headache, but it's not until Val returns that she begins to remember round one.





	Remembering Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Alcohol, Knife, Silk.

Darcy opened her eyes.

Silk. She was in a bed, but she wasn't sure whose.

Darcy tried to remember. 

Alcohol. That would explain the headache.

Darcy looked around.

Knife.  _ Big _ knife, on the bedside table.  _ Abort, abort, gtfo! _

Darcy saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a liquid sway that returned a few memories of the night before.

They were good ones.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

The Valkyrie smiled as she took a seat on the bed next to Darcy. "Drink this," she said, holding out a tumbler half full of a golden liquid. "It'll help."

Darcy did.

"Better?"

"I'm ready for round two," Darcy replied. 

Val smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that."

**Author's Note:**

> That Asgardian ale will knock you on your ass. Good thing the cure is more ale.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171019393253/remembering-round-one)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
